


Collywobbles

by iambjo12



Series: Collywobble Universe [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Beca and Aubrey get drunk then go to Bellas rehearsal where the Bellas try to figure out what happened with the nonsensical things that they tell them.





	Collywobbles

**Author's Note:**

> Collywobbles--  
> nouninformalhumorous  
> stomach pain or queasiness.  
> "an attack of collywobbles"  
> intense anxiety or nervousness, especially with stomach queasiness.  
> "such organizations give him the collywobbles"

“Hey, no, hey, no, yes, hey!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Don’t we like have like... that thing to do?”

 

“What thing?”

 

“That all important thing!  You know. Of course you know, you’re Aubrey Fucking Posem.”

 

“Hmm.  Pretty sure that isn’t actually my middle name, Beca.”

 

“Well you know what, it should be.”

 

“What thing?”

 

“Oh, um, the thing with the singing and shit.  And the cardio. Fuck Bree, why is there so much fucking cardio?”

 

“OH!  Bella’s rehearsal.  We should probably get running then.”

 

“Again with the fucking cardio,” Beca grumbled following after the blonde.

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

Giggles could be heard outside of the heavy metal door to the practice room.  Then the door was being, shaken? Before a red faced Beca and Aubrey poured into the room, collapsing into each other and another fit of giggles. 

 

“Um, guys?” Chloe asked the duo on the floor. 

 

“Chlo!  Bree, it’s Chlo!”

 

“And my how she glow!”

 

“That was some funny shit Posem.  You’re a funny fucker when you wanna be, you know.”

 

“We should probably go.”

 

“What the hell, yo?” 

 

“Fat Amy chiming into the rhyming flow.”

 

“GUYS!”

 

“Red’s kinda lookin’ a lil… red.”

 

“Lookin’ like we might be a lil… dead!”

 

“Aubrey, may I have a word please?”

 

“How about ‘collywobbles’?”

 

“What?”

 

“Pretty sure that word is all you Posem.”

 

“You actually know what it means?  That is so aca-mazing!”

 

“What in the actual fuck is going on right now?!” Chloe demanded.

 

“Looks like the two of them decided to get drunk, come to Bella’s practice, rhyme a bunch of nonsense, then hug it out.”

 

“Cynthia Rose!” Beca called out over the blonde’s shoulder still in the  embrace. 

 

“That is such a pretty name,” Aubrey hummed into Beca’s ear, resulting in a slight shudder. 

 

“When did this become my life?” the redhead wondered out loud, watching as her best friend of three years looked like she was melting into the alternative girl with the ‘ear monstrosities’ that she claimed was such a pain in her ass. 

 

“Bree, please don’t make me do any cardio,” Beca whimpered into the blonde’s shoulder.  

 

“Okay Beca.  No cardio for Beca today, Chloe.”

 

“Or Fat Amy.  I’m pretty sure she also said ‘or Fat Amy’.”

 

“Who knew the aca-nazi was such a happy, clingy drunk?” 

 

“I did, which is why she is not allowed to get drunk when around…” Chloe flung her hand out to the pair still on the floor, hugging, or really more like sagging into each other. 

 

“Tiny, brunettes with extreme ear piercings and tattoos that she claims to hate, but apparently just wants to get all up on?” Stacie asked. 

 

“You wanna get all up on this Posem?” Beca asked with a lazy smirk.  Aubrey just nodded her response with a happy sigh to go along with it, inhaling the scent she had come to never get enough of in the tiny brunette that was just so  _ Beca _ .

 

“So then why Aubrey?” Chloe asked.

 

“Don’t member,” Aubrey mumbled into the flannel shirt Beca wore. 

 

“Yeah, we were um… doing something before… and now we’re doing this.”

 

“That was  _ very _ helpful Beca,” Chloe snided. 

 

“Hey,” Aubrey said, pulling her face away from the comfiness of Beca to look over her shoulder at her best friend.  “This wasn’t Beca’s fault Chlo, so lay off.”

 

“You’re telling your best friend off for me Posem,” Beca grinned as the blonde turned back to her.  Aubrey just shrugged and resumed her position, snuggling in even closer to the brunette, who immediately tightened her hold on the blonde. 

 

“Okay, let’s think about this.  When I left the dorm room, she was getting ready to meet Beca at Jumpin’ Jacks in town…” Chloe said mostly to herself. 

 

“So they were what, roofied there?” Cynthia Rose asked, coming to aid in the puzzle before them. 

 

“Looks like they roofied each other,” Stacie scoffed, pulling out a nail file.  

 

Chloe and CR looked back to the sleepy looking drunks on the floor, leaning dangerously close to toppling over at any second. 

 

“What were they meeting about?” CR asked. 

 

“The set list,” Chloe replied. 

 

“And it’s so aca-mazing Chlo,” Aubrey murmured, her voice, as soft as it was still jolted Beca enough to bring them back down to lying on the floor.  Beca on her back and the blonde snuggling into her side, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around each other. 

 

“Would Beca have roofied Aubrey into agreeing to it?” 

 

“Dude, no!”

 

“Yeah, that does seem a bit extreme, especially with the way that they’ve been getting along,” Chloe agreed. 

 

“You guys really have no clue how you ended up in this state?”

 

“Dad made me move here,” Beca offered up. 

 

“Drinks.  Tequila.”

 

“Mmm, that too.”

 

“Locals issued a challenge.  Couldn’t back down. I’m a Posem.  Damnit Bec. A Posen. And Posen’s don’t back down.”

 

“And Mitchell’s don’t let hot blonde’s throw down with locals alone.  Well, this one doesn’t.”

 

“Did you win?” Cynthia Rose asked. 

 

“Why is it always about winning with you?” Denise exclaimed before storming out of the room.  

 

“You think I’m hot?” Aubrey asked dreamily. 

 

“Dude, so got.  I mean hot. Yeah, so hot.”

 

“I should…” Cynthia said as she walked to the door, following her ex.

 

“So, you two met at a bar, threw down Tequila with the locals, then came here?” Chloe asked. 

 

“Mostly,” Beca replied. 

 

“We stopped by Pam’s after the bar,” Aubrey said. 

 

“Beca!  You took Aubrey to OUR bakery?!” Fat Amy cried out.  “And didn’t bring me anything?”

 

“Sorry Ames.”

 

“How could you?” Fat Amy stood up and stormed out. 

 

Chloe knew she was running out of time before they were both asleep so she cut to the chase.

 

“What else?  Where else?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Nothing.  Nowhere.”

 

“Okay, that’s good.  Let’s call off practice for today and I need some help with drunkies one and two.”

 

“I get to be Drunky One.”

 

“Of course you do Bree.  Of course you do.”


End file.
